Everything Will Be Alright
by MissingMommy
Summary: "Oliver takes ahold of Katie's hand as he whispers, "It's the start of a new day – a better day."" :: Oliver and Katie comfort each other in the aftermaths of the Battle of Hogwarts. :: For Victoria.


**A/n – This is for Victoria, I'mJustMe-PlainOl'V, for her birthday that was back in September. I foolishly didn't realize that, even though I signed up to doing something for her birthday in late October, I was supposed to already gift her. Happy (very, very belated) birthday!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**.**

"_Everything Will Be Alright"_

Katie Bell sits on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, staring at the dark blue sky that's scattered with hundreds of shining stars, absentmindedly twirling the fake Galleon in between her fingers. It gives her hands something to do, while she's trying to calm her mind. But it's racing too quickly for her to slow down. Without realizing, she drops the Galleon.

Yet she doesn't allow her eyes to wander anywhere from the sky because she knows that she'll see all the destruction and terror that this war has brought Hogwarts, the Wizarding World and, most importantly, her. And for tonight, she doesn't want to see it. She wants to be reminded of the better things in life.

The stars are just that reminder. They're innocent and beautiful and it makes her remember the happier memories. The memories of her, at six years old, telling her father that she'll fly to the moon one day and bring him back one of those bright, beautiful stars for him, just because she can. Her father would just laugh and kiss her on top of her head and whisper, "You can do it."

Even now, the stars are shining down to make sure that Katie doesn't get swallowed up by what happened hours before. But they're losing their brilliance and she knows that sunrise isn't too far off. And as the sun rises on a new day, it marks the ending of a dark, terrible time and the beginning of a new era.

She hears footsteps, but she doesn't bother to raise her wand.

"Merlin, Katie, have you been up here all night?" a familiar voice asks, as the owner of the voice takes the spot next to her.

Turning, Katie looks, really _looks_, at Oliver. She hasn't actually been this close to him since he graduated three years before her. He looks relatively the same: short brown hair with tanned skin from being out in the sun too often. But there's something different in Oliver's eyes. They look exhausted, more so than Katie has ever seen them, even in the moments before breakfast on a game day.

Katie shrugs. "I just couldn't sleep. Not after earlier," she replies softly, returning her gaze back to the sky. And Oliver understands everything that's left unspoken. _The blood, the horror, the death; _it gets to a person. Then Katie breaks the silence again. "It looks like you haven't either."

Oliver smiles, but it's only half-hearted. "Not really. I tried, though. But like game days, I just couldn't get to sleep."

They let silence fall in between them. And Katie watches as the stars fade and the sky brightens, leaving streaks of light purples and pinks, sharply contrasting the dark blue of the night.

Oliver takes ahold of Katie's hand as he whispers, "It's the start of a new day – a better day."

As much as Katie doesn't want to, she flinches as Oliver's hand meets hers. Because, no matter what, she hates having her hand held, after the damage the cursed necklace caused her the year before. But if Oliver notices, he doesn't mention it.

"We'll get through this," Katie murmurs back, even though she doesn't truly believe it. The words, though, are comforting because they're the same ones her best friend used to whisper to help Katie get through the pain the previous year.

They sit there and watch the sun rise over the Forbidden Forest, illuminating the destruction of the castle. It looks far worse in the sunlight, Katie muses. But after the sun rises, they stand up. And together, they head down for breakfast that is most likely waiting for the survivors.

Today is the start of a brand new day. And everything might just be alright. They will get through this. They have survived the worst part. Now the healing begins.

**A/n – If you tilt your head 15 degrees to the right and squint, you might be able to see the romance.**

**So many thanks goes out to my awesome beta, kci47. You're wonderful and fantastic, dear!**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing! **_


End file.
